


Sleepy Lipton, How I love you.

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ron is Domesticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lipton awakes to a toweled Speirs. And with that comes glorious amount of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Lipton, How I love you.

Speirs had already gotten up, had his morning shower and had made the routine pot of coffee all within a half hour of Lipton just laying face down on the bed. The fresh cotton sheets pooling around Lipton’s trim waist, scars and discolored skin mixing in with muscle and sinew until it was covered by a bunched up shirt.

Lipton opened his eyes slightly at the feel of the bed dipping with the weight of a towel clad Speirs, taking in the early morning light and his boyfriend's room.

"Morning Lip." A soft clink sounded from the bedside table where Speirs had set down his morning cup of joe.

The honey haired male lifted himself onto his elbows, rubbing at the sleep in his doe eyes to look at the younger male; Speirs’ deadly eyes were softened, roaming the expanse of the flesh laid out for him. Lipton shivered from the attention.

He scrubbed a warm hand down his face and scratched at his stubble, then, "Morning," he whispered, his eyes still droopy and his lips parted as he quickly flicked his tongue across them. A constant tick from the sweet man.

Speirs' eyes followed the motion, color darkening as Lipton's cheeks tinted with a blush, "Is that my shirt?" The younger of the two asked as he glanced down at the pale man next to him.

Lipton bit his lip, "I never undressed all the way last night." He damned the blush that was staining his cheeks, "We were too tired from swimming all day yesterday so I just slipped off my shorts. Besides, you like it when I wear your clothes.”

Speirs reached for him and tugged him up to his side, blankets sliding down and giving more unbroken flesh to the awakened eye, "Mm, I think I remember that, but then again, I was too exhausted to really notice anything else but the thought of you by my side on this plush as fuck mattress."

Lipton’s eyes widened and he glanced away, taking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Speirs groaned, drawing the innocent attention again, "What's the matter Ron?"

The taller male took his hand, putting it over the growing bulge in the towel, "This is what you do to me Car."

Lipton stared down his hand, his mouth open, "Ron…" Speirs cupped the back of Lipton’s head and drew him close, "Shh Car, let me take care of you."

Lipton didn't stop him as Speirs tugged at the offending fabric around Lipton’s shoulders. Lipton sat up properly to just rid himself of the warm cloth before Speirs leaned in and took possession of his lips, rolling over so that Lipton was on his back and Speirs had removed the towel to straddle the smaller man.

Lipton moaned as Speirs nipped at his lips, teasing him before entering his mouth with his tongue.

Lipton’s hands splayed out with feather light touches, gripping with time and pleasure with Speirs grinding down on him from on top of the sheets, pressing soft and arousing kisses down Lipton’s neck.

Lipton’s pale fingers caressed Speirs’ back and dug into his shoulders when Speirs stopped his slow procession down his body.

The darker of the two moved away, making Lipton cry out in lose, kicking away the strangling sheets, "Ron!"

The younger chuckled and reached over and into the bedside drawer, coming away with lube, "Don't worry Car, I'm not leaving you. Especially after I created that." Speirs nodded towards Lipton’s erection standing proud and swollen, a heavy blush covering both it and Lipton’s cheeks.

Lipton lay panting, trying to catch his breath from Speirs' kisses as he watched Speirs open up the bottle and squeezed it’s contents onto his long fingers.

Speirs flung the bottle away and somewhere onto the large bed and moved back up to sit on his haunches above Lipton, "It'll hurt, but I'll be gentle, I always am with you."

Lipton blushed and swallowed while nodding, knowing from previous times that it got a bit easier but never without some form of pain. Speirs pressed one of his fingers into Lipton slowly, watching for any signs that they should halt right at that very moment. Lipton gasped, clawing at the sheets; he was still achy from a couple days ago and was very sensitive no matter when they did this.

Speirs patiently gave him time to adjust and when Lipton seemed ready enough he carefully put another finger into the man underneath him. Lipton keened as Speirs hit his sweet spot, "Ron!" he cried out breathlessly.

The dominant leaned down and kissed his partner, "One more Carwood, I know you can handle it."

Lipton nodded feeling when Speirs pulled out his fingers and added the final, making him gasp and squirm with the stretch, pleasure mounting in his belly, "Alright Ron, I’m ready!"

Speirs growled low in his chest and grabbed the lube bottle again, covering his cock with the slippery oil, "Ready Carwood?" he asked as he blanketed the younger male's body.

Lipton nodded, his body tensing as Speirs gently pressed the tip of himself to Lipton’s entrance.

Lipton couldn't take it anymore with all the teasing, he wrapped his legs around Speirs' lower back and made him bottom out, mounting the lieutenant completely.

Lipton howled at the pain and Speirs nuzzled into his neck, his hand sliding down the other man’s side in comfort, "Oh fuck Car, I'm sorry."

The older shook his head, practically tearing the sheets in his grasp, eyes screwed shut, "No," he gasped, "My fault. Not yours."

Speirs kissed him, gently rubbed and his shoulders, trying to distract him away from the pain, and after a moment, Lipton unwound, relaxing into Speirs’ touch and tightening his thighs around Speirs’ waist, "Ron, I’m okay now, go."

Speirs gently pulled back and rocked into the honey blonde, dropping kisses down his shoulders and face as he did, "God Car, you're so beautiful!"

Lipton panted against Speirs’ clavicle, his fingers moved from sheets to clutching at Speirs’ back; gasping when a hand got between them and stroked his member in time with the quickening thrusts, trying to bring Lipton to climax along with Speirs.

For a while all that could be heard was quick breathing and a few moans and whimpers mixed in with hearty growls and grunts. The wet slapping of skin on skin. With a distinct smell of sweat and sex.

It wasn't long after a murmured “I love you.” that Lipton cried out, "Ron!" He bit down on the Speirs’ shoulder, making the stronger sheathe himself all the way into Lipton and growl, bring him to release.

Speirs held himself deep inside Lipton and bit down enough against the smaller man’s neck, marking Lipton as his in both ways.

When he was done Speirs panted against his neck, trailing soft butterfly kisses up to his jaw line. Speirs turned them over so that he was still inside Lipton and they were side by side, a little uncomfortable but still too lazy in that post sex haze.

"Carwood, I love you, so much."

The honey blonde turned his head into the crook between neck and shoulder, smiling into the pliable flesh, nuzzling at the bright red blush, "I love you too, Ron."

There was silence for a moment as they cuddled together, Speirs licking the mark that he had made on Lipton's neck.

Straining his neck to look properly at Lipton, he kissed the older’s nose , "Carwood, wear my clothes more often would you?"

He heard rather than saw the blonde's answering smile, "Only if you insist Ron."

And there they lay, drifting off to rest in each other's arms, letting the morning light creep up the floor and bed until it reached them and awoke them.


End file.
